


Take My Breath Away

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empress Celene’s life is in danger so The Inquisition must attend a masked ball at The Winter Palace. While trying to uncover the plot to take Celene’s life The Inquisitor and The Seeker enjoy each other’s company. Inquisitor/Cassandra fluffy sexy times. Slightly AU but based around 'Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts' Rated E to be safe.</p>
<p>“Oh, your grace” Duke Gaspard begins “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” He asks his eyes settling on the pair.  The Duke obviously knew he was by the look that he flashes Cassandra, a mixture of interest and confusion. The Seeker sees him trail his eyes over her body in the dress and pause at her chest that rises and falls faster than usual and the flush in her face. Cassandra moves her hand to her mouth realizing how swollen her lips feel, and must look from their kisses. The Duke eyes her again like a piece of meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Thanks for clicking.. keep reading, I promise i'll get better! Thank you for the likes, messages, bookmarks etc. I really appreciate it and I'm new to all of this! I love Cass and the Inquisitor.. I'm not sorry haha. I don't own any of them but I would like to :)

  
Lady Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker and right hand to the former Divine knew three things. The first, Empress Celene’s life, and in turn, all of Orlais had been threatened. The second, Something unusual was happening with the Grey Wardens and a Demon Army. And the third; she hated masked balls. The first two meant The Inquisition were duty bound to get involved, the third meant that she would have to remember to reprimand her Inquisitor when they returned to Skyhold for dragging her to the Winter Palace. Cassandra’s early life had been filled with social events and masked balls, that was until her parents were killed and her part of the Pentaghast family shamed. From then on she was forced to stay in her room, locked away while listening to her uncle play ‘the game’ of winning and losing noble favour. Cassandra hated masked balls and stuffy nobles.  
  
  
The Seeker makes a noise of disgust as she tugs on the bottom of her dress coat, she felt uncomfortable and vulnerable without the security of her armour. Cassandra had been sent ahead to The Winter Palace with Commander Cullen, Spy Master Leliana, and Inquisition Ambassador Lady Josephine Montilyet to scope the place out and ensure everything was safe. Leliana had sent word via a Raven that indeed something was amiss at the Palace and she was certain there was  a plot on Celene’s life, but that they would be safer in number. So that is where she stood, outside the main doors of the palace waiting for The Inquisitor and his party to arrive. She snorts again folding her arms.

“I hate this,” She grumbles making Commander Cullen laugh slightly. She looks over to him, he stands as straight as an arrow and as still as a statue. He was clearly used to how a military figure was supposed to act at these events.  
  
  
“It’s only for tonight” He replies soothingly glancing over to see how much she fidgets and fumbles with her sash. “Stop that Cassandra” he says again motioning for her to stand still and act respectful.  
  
  
“And I hate you” She gives him a sweet smile.  
  
  
“Now I know you are talking nonsense” Cullen smiles back at her, he turns to smile at some passing nobles bowing low to them. “Lady Pentaghast, where are your manners?” He says to her quietly, trying to conceal his laugh when she curtsies at another noble.  
  
  
“Charmed, I’m sure” The Seeker says to the noble as he passes her doing very over the top curtsey and almost losing her balance when she places one leg in front of the other.  
  
  
“Did The Inquisitor teach you such elegance?” He asks her as she gains her balance again giving Cullen a shove in the arm. “Ouch..” He says bringing his gloved hand up to his bicep rubbing where she has shouldered him.  
  
  
“Oh he teaches me all kinds of things” Cassandra replies with a smile watching a blush of pink creep into the Commanders ears. “I wont share all the details now Commander” she adds “Not when we are in such civilized company” she sighs thinking about her lover.  
  
  
Cassandra hears the chatter of the nobles in the grounds get louder and knows that the rest of the Inquisition party must have arrived. Their heads all turn in the opposite direction trying to get a look at Lord Trevelyan and his companions. Cassandra stands up onto her toes trying to see over their heads.  
  
  
“Very discreet, Lady Pentaghast” The Commander comments noticing what she is doing  
  
  
“I just want to see him” Cassandra snaps back at him under her breath. The Seeker didn’t care if she wasn’t being discreet, she hadn’t seen him for the last two days and recently that was a long time for them to be apart. She and the other advisors had been staying in lodgings close to the Winter Palace so that they could get a feel for the area and learn of all the possible ways in and out of its grounds. They had sent for The Inquisitor yesterday morning and he had finally arrived.  
  
  
“Maker, I’ve missed you Ashton Trevelyan” The Seeker says quietly making Cullen chuckle again.  
  
  
“It would be highly inappropriate for you to mount him in public Seeker” The Commander says evenly. He glances to his side again adding “Just to warn you incase that was your intention” Cassandra snorts a laugh, Cullen really was a dark horse. Maybe a mind reader too, Cassandra pondered.  
  
  
“Thank you Cullen, I will ensure there is no one around when I mount him” She rolls her eyes seeing The Commander blush again. “There he is” Cassandra hisses excitedly to the man at her side.  
  
  
The Inquisitor walks up the large white stone staircase to reach the gates of The Winter Palace where the advisors are waiting. Cassandra feels her heart leap when she finally lays eyes on him. Leliana and Josephine rush to greet him and no doubt fill him in on everything they have found out and the connections they have made.  
  
  
“Why did you make him wear _that_?” Cassandra asks trailing her eyes up and down the length of her Inquisitor eyeing what he is wearing. “The most perfect example of a man and you put him in that outfit?” she sighs tugging at her sash again.  
  
  
“We had to appear to be a Unified Force, Seeker. Do you not approve?” Commander Cullen replies looking slightly hurt. Cassandra just shakes her head, she most certainly did not approve and the sooner she could relive him of his clothes the better.  
  
  
“Do you really think he is the perfect example of a man?” Cullen asks briefly smoothing down his dress coat and puffing up his chest. Cassandra sniggers watching him flex and try and make himself look taller.  
  
  
“I’m sure for someone you are perfect too Commander” The Seeker laughs patting him on the arm. “But he is perfect. Just look at him tall, dark, handsome.. and the things that man can do” she adds. “Why must she always touch him?” Cassandra whispers to the Commander seeing Josephine fawning all over him and touching his arms and shoulder as she talks. “Leliana doesn’t feel the need to touch him,” The Seeker says crossing her arms again.  
  
  
“Oh Seeker, you are so smitten” Cullen says with a mocking sigh.

“It’s merely an observation,” Cassandra says not taking her eyes off of the group in front of her. She smiles and bows slightly when she sees Dorian and Solas reach the steps and that they have been chosen to accompany the Inquisitor. They return the bow and step aside for the third party member.  
  
  
“Varric? Really?” Cassandra huffs. She had really been trying to get along with him but he was just so nosey, and as for the trashy romance novel he had written about The Seeker and The Inquisitor well.. Well, it was wonderful and smutty and she loved it.. But still. He didn’t need to know that.

“They are friends” Cullen comments as The Seeker huffs again moving her hands to her waist. He glances at her again wishing she would just stand still and stop moving from foot to foot and moving her arms all over the place.  
  
  
“Why hasn’t he looked at me?” Cassandra asks as the group begin their way towards where Cullen and Cassandra stand.  
  
  
“Must you keep with the questions?” The Commander asks raising his voice slightly looking at her again “He is obviously better at concealing his attachment to you, than you are him” Cullen whispers back to her. “I’m sure you will get your chance with him when he has finished attending to his duties as Inquisitor” he says quietly. “Welcome Inquisitor” Cullen announces bowing his head.

“Commander, good to see you” The Inquisitor says.  
  
  
“I assume Lady Montiylet has filled you in?” The Commander asks giving his friend a warm smile.  
  
  
“I think so” The Inquisitor says nodding “They’ve warned me about what to expect when we get in there and what to look out for” he adds. “I’m a little out of practice when it comes to these events but we can get a better understanding of the situation when we are inside”  
  
  
Lady Pentaghast fidgets slightly again until The Inquisitor turns his gaze to her. She looks into the familiar brown eyes that are filled with a look of warmth and love for her, it makes her feel like her heart has stopped beating and that she can no longer breath. Cassandra sees him run the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip and a small smile appear at the corner of his mouth. She surveys the plain white mask he wears to cover the top half of his face, even wearing this he was gorgeous.

“Lady Pentaghast” He says to her bowing his head.  
  
  
“Inquisitor Trevelyan” She replies returning the gesture. The Seeker hears him say nothing more than her name but his eyes speak more words than he would ever need to. Cassandra wishes she was bold enough to step into that mans space and kiss those lips like she had been longing to do for the past couple of days, but she isn’t and she doesn’t. Then he is moving away from them and walking inside with Josephine and Leliana and she immediately misses him.  
  
  
“So, well done” The Commander begins “For not ripping each others clothes off, I mean” he adds as Cassandra lets out a frustrated groan and shoulders him again.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
The Seeker pushes the door open feeling the need to get away from the deafening noise and commotion of the Ball Room and Vestibule for a moment to clear her head. The constant questioning from people interested in The Inquisitor and The Inquisition was tiring and the evening was turning out to be an uneventful one. Cassandra was beginning to wonder if there really was a plot or something sinister going on at the Winter Palace. She had laid her eyes on The Inquisitor a few times as he went about his business, asking questions and poking around the grounds. She steps into the Hall of Heroes, closing the door behind her blocking out the dull roar coming from the other side. The Seeker takes a deep breath as she places her hands on the stone rail leaning against it. She sighs in annoyance when she hears the door open again, wondering who was interrupting her moment of peace and quiet. Cassandra smiles slightly when she feels a familiar pair of hands at her waist, his fingers digging into her hips gently as he pulls her body against his. He presses his mouth against her ear sending a chill down her spine.  
  
  
“I’ve been looking for you..” The Inquisitor says, his voice full of need and lust she notices. Cassandra flushes when his mouth moves to her neck, enjoying the warmth of him and his lips against her. The Seeker feels a wave of happiness wash over her when she realizes that he has missed her as much as she has missed him.  
  
  
“Someone might see us Inquisitor” The Seeker sighs when he slides his hands slowly up her body. “Ashton” Cassandra sighs again closing her eyes trying to keep her breathing steady. The Seeker moans with disappointment when his hands return to her waist, he turns her to look at him giving her a wry smile when he sees the flush already in her cheeks.  
  
  
“I guess we would have a hard time saving Empress Celene if we were to be escorted from the premises for our indecent behavior” Lord Trevelyan says catching her eyes with his. Cassandra places her fingers onto the edges of his mask pulling it away from his face. “Come with me..” he adds taking her hand quickly leading her to the Trophy Room door. The Seeker glances around her to check they are still alone as her Rouge begins working on the locked door.  
  
  
“For someone so good, you can be so bad” The Seeker laughs as places her hands on his shoulder urging him to hurry. The Inquisitor looks up at her with the cheeky twinkle in his eye that she loved so much.  
  
  
“You have no idea” He replies as the lock turns with a positive click, he turns the handle pushing the door open leading his Seeker inside. He closes the door quietly behind them and moves to her again wrapping his arms around her, she responds wrapping his arms around his neck hugging him tightly.  
  
  
“I missed you” Cassandra lets out a laugh when he lifts her off of her feet. The Seeker lets go of him slowly when he places her feet back on the ground and leans back to look at him. “You are supposed to tell me the same,” she snorts frowning at him.  
  
  
“I missed you Lady Pentaghast” He replies pressing a kiss to her lips. Cassandra rubs her hands up his arms to his shoulders noticing that he has pulled away from her and is eyeing her, looking her up and down. “You look..” The Inquisitor begins.  
  
  
“Ridiculous, I know” Cassandra replies looking down at the bright red dress coat and blue sash that she has been forced to wear. It was ridiculously uncomfortable, unflattering and unforgiving. Cassandra hoped her lover would make quick work of it later. The thought of him tearing these clothes from her body and taking her makes the Seeker feel like she is turning the same colour as her outfit.  
  
  
“Actually I was going to say you look lovely, Seeker” The Inquisitor replies with a smile as he tilts her face towards his again.  
  
  
“Don’t try and flatter me,” The Seeker snorts again as he captures her lips in a kiss that makes her swoon against him. He was going to have to stop kissing her The Seeker thinks, or she would never want to leave this room.  
  
  
“Really, I think red is your colour” He replies against her lips. Cassandra knows he is trying to convince her the outfit is fine but she had seen the looks on the nobles faces when they had all arrived together in their matching outfits.

  
“Clearly not as much as it is yours” The Seeker pulls back from him again moving her hands from around his neck to his shoulders. She slides her hands down to his chest letting her fingers play with the large gold buttons.  
  
  
“I wanted to wear something else tonight” Cassandra says with a wistful smile that she notices catches his attention but he doesn’t press the issue. “But The Commander insisted we all wore the same. He said we were to show that we were representing The Inquisition”  
  
  
“A unified force” They both say together before laughing.  
  
  
“This wasn’t exactly my first choice either,” Her lover grumbles running her hands slowly up her back.

“Well you look perfect to me” The Seeker says looking down at her hands on his buttons. She knew he would tease her for her compliments of him, but she couldn’t help but vocalize how wonderful she thought he was. The Seeker sighs against his shoulder when he pulls her into an embrace again knowing she was going to have to let go of him soon and let him return to his official business.  
  
  
“Cass..” He says, his mouth against her hair “I’m going to have to go” He says quietly. The Seeker nods her head against him, she was always going to have to give him back while the world was turned upside down. Really, she longed for the day that they would put this behind them and be able to start a real life together. Watching him walk away was getting harder everytime she had to do it and her fear for his safety only increased as the threat for his life did.  
  
  
“Go and be The Inquisitor” Cassandra agrees as she pulls back from him slightly still letting him hold her. “Go and be brilliant” she says making him smile bashfully. “Make sure you miss me” she adds giving him a quick kiss before pushing him away.  
  
  
“I think we are close, I need to find Duke Gaspard” He says, “We have a chance to end a potentially hostile situation here. I’ve found evidence against all of them,” He says with a sigh, Cassandra notices that this political squabbling is getting to him. “Save a dance for me?” He asks slipping back through the previously locked door, he looks over his shoulder waiting for her response.  
  
  
“I don’t do dancing” The Seeker replies shaking her head “I’m sorry” she adds “Its just..” she continues seeing how disappointed he looks. Cassandra hated dancing as much as she hated Masked Balls. The two would always be connected and a disappointing by-product of the other.

“If you change your mind,” He says, re-attaching his mask before disappearing.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Shall we dance your grace?” The Seeker hears the Duchess Florianne ask Lord Trevelyan. Cassandra looks up from her post where she is keeping sees The Duchess taking his arm that he has offered to her.  
  
  
“I’d be delighted” The Inquisitor replies making Cassandra’s stomach drop. She watches as the pair walk down the grand stairs to the Ball Room’s large dance floor and away so that she can no longer hear them. The Seeker tries to look away from the pair as they move around the floor, their hands clasped together but she is unable to take her eyes off of him. She wonders what he is saying to the Duchess as their mouths move in private conversation.  
  
  
“Doesn’t she look beautiful?” Lady Montilyet sighs admiring her from afar. Cassandra crosses her arms wiggling her fingers in her gloves, her jaw set tight in annoyance as she watches her love make another woman laugh.  
  
  
“I suppose” Cassandra mutters. Yes she did look beautiful, and there she was standing looking ridiculous in her attire while he danced with Florianne. Cassandra berates herself for feeling so jealous, he had asked her for a dance and she had turned him down. It was her fault he was dancing with the Duchess instead of with her, The Seeker thought. They would probably never have the chance to dance together in public the way he was dancing now, all eyes were definitely on them.  
  
  
“Her dress is breathtaking” Josephine adds sighing happily. Cassandra glances at her seeing how much she is enjoying the Masked Ball. “So feminine and delicate” she says turning her attention to Cassandra.  
  
  
“I wish I had a dress like that,” Cassandra says avoiding Josephine’s questioning look.  
  
  
“Really?” Josephine asks surprised “But you always dress so..” Josephine stops; Cassandra knows she is wondering how to word the next part without receiving a telling off by The Seeker. “Sensibly” She finishes.  
  
  
“I am a Seeker” Cassandra says coolly.  
  
  
“Of course, I know. You dress for what you do. All that leather and armour. It’s sensible. You couldn’t go out fighting Darkspawn in something as beautiful as a ball gown” Josephine babbles beside her. Cassandra rolls her eyes slightly, Josephine was a sweet girl but she really didn’t think before she spoke. Cassandra lets a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth when she thinks of what The Inquisitor would say if she began battling Darkspawn in a dress. “It would get dirty”  
  
  
“Yes.” Cassandra says looking down at her feet. Josephine was right; she did dress for the task at hand. Her job was to fight, not look pretty. Even though she longed to own a dress like that and show that she could be delicate and feminine, it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Cassandra had always dressed practically and even though her Inquisitor told her everyday that he thought she was beautiful, she couldn’t help but wonder what he would think of her looking as The Duchess did tonight. Cassandra sighs again. Lord Trevelyan was accustomed to swooning female noble admirers, all sparkle and no brains.  
  
  
“Why don’t you try one on?” Josephine asks interrupting Cassandra’s thoughts.  
  
  
“What?” The Seeker asks looking up again at the Lady next to her.  
  
  
“You should try one on. I am sure Duchess Florianne has hundreds of dresses in her quarters. Everyone is distracted, no one would notice if we snuck up there I’m sure” Josephine smiles excitedly.  
  
  
“I can’t believe what I am hearing” Cassandra says quietly “We can’t break in to Florianne’s room Josephine. If we got caught..” she adds. They would probably be killed; she didn’t want to say it out loud. Maybe she was just being dramatic.  
  
  
“No one will know” Josephine hisses “It will be so much fun” Cassandra watches her quickly look around them making sure that all eyes are off of them.  
  
  
“Fine” Cassandra sighs giving in “But we must be quick” Josephine makes an excited noise grabbing Cassandra’s sleeve dragging her away from her post. The Seeker glances over her shoulder suddenly seeing that the Inquisitor is looking in her direction with a concerned look on his face.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lady Pentaghast paces nervously on the upstairs landing of The Winter palace over looking the Grand Library, the faint sound of music and laughing from the party going on bellow her. The ball gown swishes behind her as she moves, the bottom of it trailing across the carpet covering her bare feet. She stops, glancing over the wooden handrail at the library downstairs from where she waits. The Seeker was feeling anxious. She wrings her hands trying to distract herself from the deafening pounding of her heart and feeling of her stomach tying itself in knots. The Seeker begins pacing again.  
  
  
“Cassandra, are you up here?” Cassandra hears him calling for her before she sees him.  
  
  
“Yes” She says as loud as she dares without drawing too much attention to her location “I’m here Lord Trevelyan” She adds suddenly deciding that this was such a terrible idea and she should flee down the opposite staircase before he sees her. But then she sees him and she knows it is too late for her to back out now. “Inquisitor” She says quietly, waiting for him to speak.  
  
  
Cassandra stands before him wearing one of Duchess Florianne’s gowns. Cassandra looks down at herself and then back at The Inquisitor watching as he tries to comprehend the scene in front of him. She sees his eyes move from the bottom of the white gown and up, taking in the fine gold embroidery and specks of diamond detailing that sparkles as she fidgets. His eyes pause at the detailing on the corset, which is pulled in tight to highlight her small waist and reveal her feminine figure in all its glory. His eyes linger at her bare shoulders before moving back to her eyes.  
  
  
“Please say something” Cassandra whispers. The Inquisitor just shakes his head; Cassandra sees the look in his eyes is something that she has never seen before. “Anything”  
  
  
“Maker” The Inquisitor struggles to get past his lips.  
  
  
“Anything but that..” The Seeker asks turning her head away.  
  
  
“You have taken my breath away Lady Pentaghast” He says as Cassandra feels him move from his spot at the top of the stairs and begin walking towards her. She glances back at him as he approaches her. “I don’t know what to say” He adds as he reaches to stroke her cheek with his fingers. Cassandra looks into his eyes again seeing the love in the brown pools.  
  
  
“I wanted to be beautiful for you” Cassandra says as he moves his hands to her waist trying not to step on the bottom of the gown. “I wanted you to see that I could be this way sometimes too, not just how you usually see me”  
  
  
“You are always beautiful” The Inquisitor says to her with a smile. The Seeker sighs frustrated at how easy her love made her blush. “You don’t have to do or be anything more than you already are, to please me” he adds as she places her hands on his biceps. ‘Where are your shoes?” He asks glancing down at her bare feet.  
  
  
“They hurt” Cassandra replies wiggling her toes.  
  
  
“I see” The Inquisitor laughs  “Are we alone?” He asks letting go of her for a moment. The Seeker watches as he walks over to the wooden railings looking down into the deserted library, he looks over his shoulder at her as she nods.  
  
  
“Yes” She confirms moving to join him at the railing “With such an enthralling party going on, no one would want to be anywhere but in there” she adds placing her hand between his shoulder blades rubbing his back beneath her hand.  
  
  
“I’d much rather be here with you” The Seeker smiles again at his words watching him stand again and turn to her. Cassandra holds her hand out to him. “What is that for?” He asks her.  
  
  
“Would you care to dance your worship?” Cassandra asks motioning for him to take her hand. She sees that he has realized that Cassandra had seen him dancing with The Duchess.  
  
  
“Always” The Inquisitor replies taking hold of her hand, he pulls her to him wrapping his arm around her waist holding her hand up above their shoulders. He guides her closer as they begin to dance, The Inquisitor trying not to step on her toes. Cassandra lets him guide her around the floor trying to follow his lead best she can, it had been a long time since she had allowed herself to enjoy dancing. He lifts their hands higher letting her do a turn and spin in one place making his Seeker laugh with joy.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I am not what you are used to” Cassandra apologizes as he lets her do another turn, her dress swaying and flowing behind her.  
  
  
“You are doing fine” He laughs as she does another spin trying to impress him.  
  
  
Cassandra catches her foot on the bottom of the dress, not used to controlling so much fabric around her. The Seeker trips slightly into The Inquisitors arms, who catches her before she falls. She looks into his eyes as he pulls her against him again.  
  
  
“Completely alone?” The Inquisitor asks. Cassandra nods biting her bottom lip. She could feel her need for him bubbling, threatening to burst out of her if he didn’t take her there on the landing. He presses his lips to hers again making her melt against his body and let out a small encouraging noise.

  
The Seeker laughs against his mouth as he slowly backs her up against one of the many bookcases. He stops when he reaches out his hand to feel for it behind her, pressing her against the hard surface. Cassandra winces slightly as a more pretruding book digs into her back. She quickly forgets it when he makes his intentions clear. Lady Pentaghast loses herself in his lips and tongue, their kiss so full of passion and longing it makes her light headed.  
  
  
“Too many clothes” The Inquisitor mumbles. Cassandra moans as her lover moves his mouth to her throat, placing soft kisses on her bare shoulder. She whimpers quietly when his hands move from her waist once more up over her ribcage, he cups her breasts in his hands continuing his actions of earlier in the evening.  
  
  
“Inquisitor” She moans trying to keep as quiet as she can, feeling her legs begin to weaken as he kisses every piece of skin that he can reach. He moves to kiss her lips again as his fingers begin to fumble with the lace and ribbons holding her dress together. Getting frustrated with it, he pulls away from her slightly.  
  
  
“This is impossible” He grumbles tugging at the ribbon. “You look breathtaking my Lady but please pass me your dagger” He adds glancing around them to see if her usually concealed blade is nearby.  
  
  
“No” Cassandra cries, raising her voice. “This is Duchess Florianne’s dress. If you tear it she will surely know someone took it” She says pushing his fingers away from the ribbon that he is trying desperately to untie. He lets out a laugh moving his hands to rest either side of her head on the bookcase.  
  
  
“I did wonder” The Inquisitor replies pressing his body against her again. Cassandra flushes feeling his heat pressed against her. The Seeker grabs the bottom of the gown hoisting it up slightly. She grabs The Inquisitor’s hips pulling him tighter against her making him groan.  
  
  
“I’m sure if we are careful..” The Seeker says with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. He takes that as his instruction to continue and crushes his mouth to hers again. The Seeker grabs at his dress coat, unbuckling the brown belt at his waist letting it fall to the floor. She takes his coat lifting the bottom of it to gain access to the top of his brown leather dress trousers. Cassandra pulls his undershirt out of his waistband desperate to touch his skin and have her hands on him. She presses her hands against his stomach feeling his muscles tense at her touch. Cassandra slides her hand down the front of his trousers pressing her palm against him through the material.  
  
  
“Seeker” The Inquisitor moans quietly feeling her hands moving dangerously close to the part of him desperate for her attention. Cassandra kisses his mouth feeling him sigh against her lips when she begins to undo the laces.  
  
  
“Two days doesn’t work for me” Cassandra tells him as she slips her hand into the waistband and down into his trousers. She feels him straining to be released from the confines of the leather when she wraps her hand around his length.  
  
  
“Agreed” The Inquisitor moans closing his eyes when she begins to stroke him. She enjoyed seeing him helpless and under her control sometimes, especially when she could watch the effect her touch had on him. The sound of the Palace Bell chimes out showing that they are all being summoned back to the ballroom.  
  
  
“They will be expecting me,” He says opening his eyes to look at her, she could tell by the look in his eye that he wasn’t about to stop now. “I like to be fashionably late” he adds with a hiss closing his eyes again getting caught up in the feeling of her hand on him.  
  
  
“Does that feel good?” The Seeker asks her lover, just getting a groan in response as he nips at her shoulder. Cassandra kisses him again as he slips his hands under her gown finding her underclothes with his fingertips. Lady Pentaghast suddenly finds he has disposed of them and has her pressed against the bookcase again. He grabs at the skirt of her dress again lifting it to give him access to her. Cassandra watches as he forces his trousers down enough to free himself, lust seeping from his  
every pore.  
  
  
Cassandra moans loudly when he suddenly lifts one of her legs around his waist before guiding himself into her. He bunches her dress up as he sinks himself into her body making her gasp with pleasure, he grabs her thighs with his hands wrapping both her legs around his waist continuing to move himself into her.  
  
  
“Ashton” Cassandra moans as Lord Trevelyan places a hand on the bookcase next to her head to keep them from falling. She wraps her arm around his neck feeling him panting against her shoulder. The Seeker squeezes her eyes shut moving her body to meet her lovers every movement. She knew this would leave her sore in the morning.  “Books..” she says against his neck. The Inquisitor seems to understand her meaning, he holds her tightly in his hands moving them to perch her against the railing.  
  
  
“If you drop me” The Seeker sighs against his lips suddenly feeling unsettled by the large drop behind her. She places her hands on the ledge as he leans her back slightly making her squeal and grip onto his coat. “Inquisitor” she says as she places her hand on his chest pushing her back so she can turn around. The Seeker turns around so her back is to him and leans over the edge of the railing. She looks over her shoulder at him beckon him to her.  
  
  
“Maker” She hears him whisper as he eyes her hungrily. The Seeker grabs hold of the railing tightly as he moves behind her and enters her again. Her lover resumes his movements making her throw her head back in pleasure. Cassandra briefly thinks about how exposed they are in their current position but soon forgets her worries when his mouth is at her neck again and his hand kneading her breast through the corset.

“Inquisitor” She cries out again when he reaches around her, scoops up the front of her dress and slips his fingers against her making her shudder with need. The Seeker grips the railing until her knuckles whiten. Lord Trevelyan leans over her further when she arches her back making him groan.  
  
  
The Seeker feels his body stiffen as he nears his release. Cassandra tilts her head back and turns to kiss him again, she bucks against him moaning as a wave of pleasure hits her making her tremble and her knees buckle. He follows her over the edge with his own groaning her name.

  
“Lord Trevelyan?” The pair hear Duke Gaspard calling from down in the Library, obviously trying to find out where The Inquisitor has disappeared to. The Inquisitor takes his mouth from hers quickly replacing it with his hand silencing her. He holds an arm around her waist keeping her in place; Cassandra looks at The Inquisitor knowing that Duke Gaspard will have heard them. She motions with her eyes that they were going to be caught if he didn’t move.  
  
  
The Inquisitor lets go of Cassandra pressing his finger to his lips indicating for her to keep quiet, she nods trying to untangle herself from him without making her dress make too much noise. The Seeker tugs the skirt back to the floor as quickly as she can smoothing it out. She fights back a laugh when she sees Lord Trevelyan quickly pull up his trousers, tucking himself in and lacing the ties. He looks up at her smiling with a little crooked smile filled with mischief as he tries to regain his breath.  
  
  
“Oh, your grace” Duke Gaspard begins “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” He asks his eyes settling on the pair.  The Duke obviously knew he was by the look that he flashes Cassandra, a mixture of interest and confusion. The Seeker sees him trail his eyes over her body in the dress and pause at her chest that rises and falls faster than usual and the flush in her face. Cassandra moves her hand to her mouth realizing how swollen her lips feel, and must look from their kisses. The Duke eyes her again like a piece of meat.  
  
  
“Of course not my Lord” The Inquisitor replies, Cassandra glances at him noticing that his undershirt is still un-tucked, his dress coat hanging open, his hair is slightly ruffled from her fingers and there is a light sheen of sweat on his brow. He was definitely not looking as pristine as he did when he had first arrived at The Winter Palace. Cassandra hides her smile thinking how wonderful her lover looked right then. The Inquistor begins tucking his shirt in keeping the Duke talking.  
  
  
“My adviser and I were just discussing the nights events” Lord Trevelyan adds. Cassandra looks down at her feet wanting to keep out of it, after all he was The Inquisitor and she was just his adviser.  
  
  
“Lady Pentaghast isn’t it? Of the Neverran, Pentaghasts?” The Duke asks suddenly turning his attention back to Cassandra. Cassandra looks up to the Duke.  
  
  
“Yes my lord” Cassandra bows her head to him. The Seeker couldn’t place her finger on what it was that bothered her about the Duke, but she didn’t feel comfortablein his presence especially not when he was undressing her with his eyes.

  
“So you work for him now? I knew after your parent’s actions you’d been kept out of the scene, but I didn’t realize you were The Inquisitor’s.. Messenger?” He looks down his nose at her; Cassandra suddenly places her finger on what it was that bothered her about him.  
  
  
“I am a Seeker” Cassandra says her voice raising slightly in annoyance.

“Have the Seekers not fallen?” He replies with a snort. Cassandra opens her mouth to say something, but comes up with nothing. How could she defend the Seekers when in truth she did not know herself what had happened to her order or what would become of them? “A fallen lineage, a fallen order..” he adds with a laugh. She looks to The Inquisitor who she notices is clenching his fists in anger. “And now you are the Inquisitor’s pet”  
  
  
“I am not..” Cassandra begins.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize a lady of your apparent caliber, was so happy to serve her Lord from her knees” He laughs. “Does he keep you on a chain?” Cassandra sees the rage on her lovers face hearing these words. She places her hand on his wrist tugging him to let them go.  
  
  
“We should return, Lord Trevelyan” She says quietly to him, hoping he will follow her away from the Duke. She turns, feeling him move to walk after he. He stops turning back to Duke Gaspard.  
  
  
“With all due respect, _my lord_ ” The Inquisitor says the last bit as if he was spitting out something poisonous “I believe you are not showing Lady Cassandra the respect that she deserves” he adds “Lady Pentaghast is my most trusted advisor and companion. Not only is she deserving of respect in the name of the Pentaghasts but as a corner stone of the Inquisition. Any disrespect directed at our Lady Seeker will be considered a personal and direct attack on the Inquisition” he finishes. Cassandra glances at him thankful for him sticking up for her in her moment of weakness. She sighs to herself wishing that they could be together with no hiding and that would be enough to stop people judging her and her family.  
  
  
“I see” The Duke replies, his mouth in a tight line “Well, it is amazing the secrets you can uncover when in the Palace” he adds “Lady Pentaghast, maybe when you have finished with your dallying’s with this Lord of Dogs you will come and see us again”  
  
  
“I doubt that” Cassandra says coolly. “I would rather my Lord of Dogs than a Lord of Nugs like you” she adds.  
  
  
“I am sure the noble families that support your cause will be interested to hear of your relations with a member of a family that tried to other throw their King. How far from the tree does the apple fall?” The Duke says with a sly smile. “I like ambition, but I don’t think they will”  
  
  
“My relationship is not your concern Gaspard” The Inquisitor says coolly. “What we are has no impact on the Inquisition or our aim. I don’t take kindly to the way you spoke to Lady Pentaghast” he adds “Lets go Cass”  
  
  
The Inquisitor says as he steps back to her again, he places his hand at her waist. She looks down to his hand and then back to his face looking concerned that he is being bold and obvious in front of Gaspard. “I’m more than ready to end this, and get back to Skyhold” Cassandra nods as he takes her hand in his and leads her away from The Duke.  
  
  
“Does this mean I can no longer rely on your support?” Duke Gaspard calls after them.  
  
  
“You never had it” The Inquisitor snaps back.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Cassandra folds the dress over her arm before placing it back in the trunk at the end of the bed. She closes the lid carefully pressing the latch into place, she hears it click knowing its now safe and returned hopefully without anyone noticing. The Seeker looks up at the Inquisitor that is perched on the edge of the writing desk in the room.  
  
  
“No one will ever know” The Seeker says with a smile. She stands up from where she is kneeling and moves to stand in front of him, placing her hands on his thighs.  
  
  
“I won’t be forgetting that dress in a hurry,” He says eyeing her. The Seeker leans into him pressing her lips against his before moving; going back to finishing dressing in her much hated red attire. She pulls on her boots and moves her hands to do up the brown leather belt at her waist.  
  
  
“Let me” The Inquisitor says quietly, he gets to his feet walking to stand in front of her. He pushes the belt through the loop, tugging it to fit at her waist before he secures it with the metal hook.  
  
  
“You usually take my clothes off,” Cassandra says with a small smile tugging at her mouth. The Inquisitor gives her a laugh nodding his head. Cassandra places her hands on his shoulders smoothing the fabric of his coat. “If we begin dressing each other, people might start believing that this is more permanent and we are cohabitating” The Seeker says suddenly closing her mouth, wishing she hadn’t brought it up.  
  
  
“What do you mean?” The Inquisitor asks resting his hands against her waist.  
  
  
“Well, I just mean” Cassandra begins “People might believe we are.. Together” she adds with a sigh “Not just seeing me visit your quarters for.. ” she snorts “Never mind. I just don’t want others to see me how Gaspard does”  
  
  
“Are we not together?” He asks her with a smirk. Cassandra frowns at him, he was trying to tease her without even saying anything, she just knew it. “Ignore that pompous oaf. He does not understand what we have”  
  
  
“I was just unsure of your intentions” The Seeker says pushing him away from her giving him a smile of her own showing him she doesn’t mean it.  
  
  
“I would very much like to be cohabitating with you, Lady Pentaghast” He grips her hips again drawing her back to him “Unless visiting my quarters for purely pleasurable activities suits you better” He laughs. “Although I believe you have made yourself at home and I can’t recall a night you haven’t been with me. Would you like me to hang your name on the door?”  
  
  
“No” she huffs “But I would like to not have to leave so early in the morning..” she says quietly.  
  
  
“Then stay. My room, is yours for as long as you want me” He smiles.  
  
  
“That is forever” The Seeker snorts at him again making him laugh.  
  
  
“That is decided then, we can move your belongings to my room as soon as we get back to Skyhold. I’ll have some trunks and shelves put up for you, and you can get them to send your weapons up too” The Inquisitor replies unfazed.  
  
  
“Just like that? We are now sharing our living accommodation?” Cassandra asks raising her eyebrows slightly. The Seeker knew she was falling impossible hard for this man and wanted them to be together forever, but she didn’t expect it to be so easy for them to become a single entity.  
  
  
“Cassandra” He sighs rubbing his eyes “Just be happy about this and stop worrying. I am yours and everything I have is yours. It would please me too to wake up to you every morning and go to bed with you at night. Use our room, it is your solace as much as it is mine” he adds.

“I will never want to leave” she laughs giving him an apologetic look. She did worry too much.  
  
  
“Then lets finish this and go home?” He asks holding his hand out to her. Cassandra takes his hand letting him lead her from the room. The pair walk hand in hand down the hallway and through the door leading to the stairs to take them back to the ballroom. The Seeker lets go of his hand reluctantly as they push the door open and step back into the noise and buzz of the ball. Cassandra sees that Commander Cullen is still surrounded by nobles but he catches their eye when he sees them. The Commander excuses himself walking over to them.  
  
  
“Where have you been?”  Cullen hisses at them, suddenly realizes he has forgotten his manners “Where have you been, _my lord_?” he replies. The Inquisitor just shrugs innocently looking at Cassandra who blushes.  
  
  
“The Inquisitor had something to show me,” Cassandra says with a small smile. He had showed her plenty and she was looking forward to seeing much more of him when she got him alone again.

“I’m sure” The Commander says rolling his eyes “But what have we found out?” he adds as Lady Josephine and Leliana come to join them.  
  
  
“Duchess Florianne is involved in the plot to kill Empress Celene. Duke Gaspard, as unpleasant as he is, is an innocent party that seems to have been used to distract us from the real threat” The Inquisitor says filling them in. “Briala could be a good ally for us”  
  
  
“We need to detain Florianne” Cassandra adds as the group look over to where Empress Celene, Duke Gaspard and Duchess Florianne are standing.  
  
  
“I’m on it,” The Commander says moving away from the group.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Cassandra takes a deep breath as she steps out onto the balcony. The night had come to a dramatic close, Duchess Florianne was now in the custody of the Inquisition and Corypheus’ hand in the plot to kill the Empress had been revealed. The Inquisitor had spared Gaspard’s life thanks to Lady Pentaghast's begging to not kill him because he had been defending her name. She places her hands on the stone railing taking another lungful of air. The air at Skyhold was much more pleasant, The Seeker thought and it made her long to return to the comfort and safety of its walls. She glances across to the other side of balcony seeing her love standing mirroring her posture, his arms folded against the railing with his back to her.  
  
  
“In need of some air Inquisitor?” She asks, calling to him. He glances up when he hears her voice. She sees a strained look on his face, obviously feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders again.  
  
  
“Something like that..” He says giving her a weak smile. “I’m hoping we can leave soon” he adds as she moves to him leaning against the cold stone next to him.  
  
  
“We can return to skyhold whenever you like, the sooner the better” Cassandra says to him placing her hand over his squeezing it gently. He wraps his arm around her waist as she rests her head against his shoulder. “Is something wrong?” The Seeker asks him looking into his eyes.  
  
"I’m just warn out. Tonight has been very..Long” The Inquisitor replies. Cassandra feels sorry for the man stood next to her; he had so much responsibility for everyone around him and the whole world relying on him to fix things. Cassandra hoped she bought him so happiness and peace when he was struggling to find it.  
  
  
“It was a lot of foolishness, but we did strike a blow against Corypheus. We will need to put the soldiers of skyhold on alert. To be safe..” she adds cuddling closer to him. They stand for a moment in silence; The Seeker pressing soft kisses against his cheek making him sigh. Cassandra moves out of his arms and begins to walk back inside so they can get ready to leave.  
  
  
“Wait, there is one thing we must do before we go” He says catching her hand in his. “May I have this dance lady Cassandra?” The Inquisitor asks bowing to her.  
  
  
“A dance? After all we’ve been through tonight?” Cassandra laughs as he draws her to him taking the dancing position again. This time The Seeker thinks, she would try harder to dance with him as he would expect of his noble lady.  
  
  
“Can you think of a better way to celebrate?” He asks with a twinkle in his eye. Cassandra bites her bottom lip giving him a small smile; she nods her head making him laugh. “But until then?”  
  
  
“I suppose this isn’t.. Terrible” The Seeker sighs relaxing into his embrace, letting him lead her around the balcony as they dance.


End file.
